Unknown
by Emberscar
Summary: New girl in a new school, new friends, new romances. Possibility of fights occuring? 80% Possibility of couples? 70% Possibility of arguments, confusion, and everything else? 100%
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back; after such a long time, I've gotten some encouragement to continue writing. Now, it may not be my other stories, and quite frankly, I just might not continue them, I'm sorry to those who liked them, but I can't find any ideas for them.**

**I don't own the Avengers, or anything famous, I only own my OCs;** _**NOT**_**any shows that may be mentioned **_**OR**_**songs, movies, etc. They belong to their respectful owners/creators. Anything Marvel does _NOT _belong to me.**

****I hope you enjoy~****

****X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~****

'_Hello, I'm here because of a scholarship I got. A small town girl going to a snotty school, doesn't say __**anything**__ at all about how I was raised_,' at the thoughts of propper dress codes and snobby school kids, I slunk lower in my seat, sighing softly. I wasn't looking forward to this _new adventure_, what my mom likes to call them anyways, at all. '_It was just going to be a waste of my time_.' But, my mom had always wanted me to go to a better school for education than what she got, always moving around and losing bits and pieces everytime she did so.

The sound of her voice replacing the music as she turned it down, "Now then missy, I need you to behave yourself while you're attending this school. Okay? You can't afford to lose this opportunity of great education, honey. Alright hun? I just don't-" I sighed, tuning her out again as I spotted the big building, it looked like that of a huge prison with guards stationed everywhere. Apparently my mom saw it too, cause she stopped talking so enthusiastically. "Well... uhm, it's not as, uh, as warm is it made it out to be in the letter, did it?" She pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off and getting out.

She was so professional looking, being a realestate agent definitely has its perks I guess; she was in a beautiful lavender blouse with a black blazer and pencil skirt that came to her knees, she wore her two-inch black heels. Compared to me, she looked very professional with her hair done in curls and her make-up on; I was starting to regret not wearing anything nice to this school now as I looked at my tattered jeans and flannel shirt, scuffed up cowboy boots with burn marks on them. My hair wasn't in the greatest condition either as I had put it up into a messy bun and under my camo baseball cap as soon as I was done with my shower. No Brushing it at all, that was going to be a mistake later once I was settled in here at this prison.

Looking around casually with my hands in my pockets, I noticed that I was being scrutinized by people all over the school. The ones passing by took quick glances whereas the ones that obviously had time before their classes, or didn't care, were watching me like hawks; like I was some sort of prey they didn't know would put up a challenge or not, and if so were gauging how much effort I'd be. Being scrutinized like I was some sort of piece in a labratory, I looked back at my mom, murmuring quietly, "Do I really have to stay here?" She sighed softly, looking back at me with her tired blue eyes; groaning at the look, I shook my head with a soft '_nevermind_' and she smiled lightly at me, nudging my side.

"Don't worry honny, it'll be okay here once you're settled in. Just try to make friends while I'm gone, okay?" she looked around the school as we walked towards the front entrance, entering the rather professional looking hallway that veared off in different directions. She got less enthusiastic about this school though. "Maybe first you should memorize the layout of the school, right?" I gave a low whistle, nodding at what she said while taking in the sight and pressure this building was placing on me. Before I could really feel the pressure the schools' presence was inflicting, a tall man in all black walked up to us and from his walk and how he stood infront of my mother and I, I could tell he wasn't the kind to tolerate much ignorace or stupidity.

"Hello, I'm Principle Fury, you must be Mrs. McGreggor and your daughter, miss-" before he could say my name, I quickly cut him off with a completely different name.

"Ember. I'm Ember, Mr. Fury," I shook his hand when he offered it towards me, his one eye staring at me as he tried to guess why I didn't give him my actual name. My mother sighed, giving me a light look but she knew I always did this when I didn't know nor trust people. "Nice too meet you..." Shaking his gloved hand, I stared back evenly into his only eye in his head, he seemed pleased by this but also curious as well before he looked back at my mother and said that she could go home now; that beyond this point is only for students and staff. My mom frowned at that, narrowing her eyes at him.

"That was never talked about when I called this place to see how my daughter will be in this school!" she was getting furious now, and a furious mom is not a mom that should be triffled with. "Your secretary or whoever said that I can trust my daughter being here and the only way that's going to happen is if I see the school with her-"

"Ma'am, your daughter will be given a day to memorize this school's layout, then she'll be given her schedule for the year and if she can't remember how way to classes, I hope she finds someone to help her after the first week. During her first week here, she'll be given a guide around to her classes; but her classes will change rooms from day to day of the week. This school will be hard, so I hope that she makes it," he concluded, walking with us to our car. "Ember, you'll be given a uniform like the rest of our student body, you may add your own flare to it but when it's assemblies or field trips, you must wear it. That is our policy here at Shield." Fury turned back to us, my mom was still fuming about not being able to really see me off on my first day and from hearing all that, I was starting to fume to. Though I was able to hide it better than my mom could ever hope to do, it's why whenever I saw her in her little study pacing.

She looked back at me, handing my duffel bag to me, "You sure you want to stay hun? We can go back and reenroll you into your old school if you really want that." I smiled lightly, shaking my head at her behavior, after hearing that she was trying to guilt me back into going to my old school. As she continued to ramble, I grabbed my journal and pen from the front seat and shut the door quietly. "Mom?" She stopped her talking to look at me, ready to hear what I was going to say.

"I'm gonna stay here, okay? It's a 'new adventure', as you'd like to put it, right?" I did the air quotes when I mentioned new adventure and she huffed, crossing her arms at me when I reversed her logic back onto her. Hugging her goodbye, I murmured softly. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just keep safe, okay? I love you." She sighed and hugged me back, saying the same things to me before she released me and got back into her car, driving out of the school parking lot when she was sure I was certain of this.

Watching her leave, I was a little less certain of my abilities to cope with this place now; I was on my own from this moment, even if there would be teachers and students to help me when I needed it, I didn't trust them to truly be helpful. "Well, shall we get started with you finding your room? You'll be sharing it with two other students, they're a handful at times. But they mean well, for the most part; just don't take anything one might say to heart, alright?" I raised an eyebrow at that, curious now as I followed him to the dorm room. Trying to memorize the halls, I took out my video camera and started recording the halls and such; Fury noticed but didn't comment on it, I think I even saw the faitest hint of a smile tugging at his lips but I couldn't be sure.

Walking down these halls and up stairs, Fury was giving me the history of this school. From the heroes of the past to the villains of now, it was weird hearing him saying all this, just cause I was assuming this to be a regular preppy school. After thirty minutes of walking, he stopped infront of a door that had two names on it already: _Thor Odinson _was on the very top, and on the very bottom was _Loki Laugheyson_. A space between them was where my name was gonna go.

Fury knocked on the door and after a moment, it was opened by a rather tall, rather buff blonde man with richly tanned skin. "Yes Mr. Fury?" His attention was directed on him, not noticing me at all; I was fine with that. "Thor, this is your final roommate, treat her well because she isnt like the rest." With that he walked away and I narrowed my eyes at the back of his bald head, confused about what he meant by that; though I wasn't given much time to think on that as the deep, australian accented voice reached my ears and breaking my train of thought, "Ah! So you are our newest companion! I am Thor, please, come in." He stepped aside to let me in, smiling enthusiastically at me as I entered cautiously.

Lying on one bed was a tall, lanky boy who was a complete contrast to Thor. This boy was lean, barely any muscle visible on his body, with pale skin and black hair. He had peircing blue eyes, whereas his roommate's warm brown eyes; he looked up from his book at me, raising an eyebrow before looking at Thor, "Why do we have _another_ roommate? I thought we agreed we'd only be dealing with each other instead of a third wheel." I sighed and headed for the only empty bed left available, ignoring the british accented voice.

"Sorry for being an inconvenience to you, Loki; but I wasn't expecting to be here either," I retorted, placing my journal on my bed as I took out my sheets and placing them over the bed, planning on ignoring them both as I went to work. I don't think they were expecting me to say that, or actually get settled in, so I took advantage of the silence they were gving me and continued to work quietly. Placing my pillowcases over the pillows and tossed my blanket onto the bed, not caring if it was made or not; I set to work about placing my clothes in the dressor that had nothing in it and made sure everything was in order, for at least a week or two.

After finishing that, I sat on my bed criss-cross; opening my journal and started to reread the beginnings of a new poem of mine, wondering quietly about what could be added to it to make sense. Taking my pencil out of my pocket, I started writing words that could be used for rhyming yet also for comprehending. As I was making the list, I heard one of them clear their throats; not looking up, I answered, "Yes?"

Thor answered back, placing something heavy on the ground, "Should we not get aquainted with each other? _All _of us...?" He wanted my name, and I sighed, not really comfortable with this. '_But I need to make some friends, or aquaintences anyways; just to start off the year here..._' I took in a quiet breath before responding. "Alright, what kinds of things do you wanna know?" He chuckled at me, wiping sweat off his face with a towel he had. Thinking his questions over quietly, it wasn't him who asked the first question but Loki.

He sat up, looking at me with a blank expression though his eyes held calculations and were cold, as he placed a bookmark in his book to hold his place, he asked, "How were you able to afford to come to this school?" I narrowed my eyes slightly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mind rewording that question of yours?" He smirked slightly, even though Thor gave him a look and seemed ready to apologize for his actions before I responded, "I got here on a scholarship, genius. For grades or something, I don't know."

That caught Thor's attention, making him tilt his head to the side in curiosity at what he heard from me, "You do not know of why you were asked to come here? Did they not specify that in your letter?" I shook my head, shrugging. He frowned a bit. "Odd, usually they do, they seem to not be doing that anymore. It was the same reason for my brother and I to come here. They never told us why, but our parents are sore on the subject whenerever we mention our school." I frowned at hearing that, curious as I flipped a few pages in my journal and started writing down the odd things about this school.

"Where do you hail from?" I looked up at the australian, finding his word choice odd but keeping relatively quiet on that matter so I wouldn't say anything rude. Twirling the pencil between my fingers, I shrugged, "I came from the outskirts of Sandpoint, Idaho. I'm starting to miss the foresty area where I grew up in, cement blocks aren't really my style per say." I shrugged, leaning against the window and feeling the coolness from the outside seep through the glass into my back. "You?"

He chuckled, "Well, I am from australia, my brother here was adopted from england when we were younger. Our parents have been traveling ever since, so when they take a break from research, they come up here to visit us instead of having us fly out to where they are." Loki scoffed, rolling his eyes as he laid back down on his bed.

"Speak for yourself, brother. I'd rather be out of this country while mother and father are taking a break from archeology, even if it's for a few days; or at least out of this city, far away from this blasted school," stated Loki, rolling his eyes at him before closing them. I raised an eyebrow at the cranky boy, looking between the two I could tell that Thor was irritated at his brother's behavior but she couldn't blame him for showing or stating his opinion as he did so.

"Forgive my brother's behavior, he's just very outspoken and sometimes too much so," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He seemed tired, like he had dealt with it too many times for one person to do so. "Don't apologize for his behavior Thor, it's not worth it if he keeps acting like an annoying child." I smirked lightly in amusement as I saw Loki tighten his fists and his body grow rigid. Thor on the other hand chuckled, seeing his brother's reaction too, "If you say so... What is your name? You never did give it to us through out this whole time."

I chuckled, shrugging, "Well, you never asked for it until now. But my policy for others to know my name is that I need to know that I can trust them, if I can't then I can easily ignore the people who are calling me by the names I have given them and say that it's not my name." I shrugged, standing up to stretch from my position before, my vertibre popping as I twisted my back several ways to get it to relax; grabbing my journal again, and my phone, I waved bye and left the room, "Have a good day Thor, Loki." Shutting it quietly behind me, I left with my footsteps echoing in the halls...

* * *

><p>Thor watched as the girl left, finding her to be an odd person but sounding logically sane as well, "I think she'll fit in well here, don't you think brother?" He looked over to his pale sibling, picking up his weights again and working on his biceps; he couldn't wait for the football game to get here, it was against their number one rivals and he was going to make sure they were going down.<p>

Loki shrugged at his brother, picking up his book again and reading, "I don't know Thor, she's too different for this school. Do you remember how hard it was for us to start here? We have each other to keep ourselves sane, even if we get on each other's nerves; she doesn't have anyone and she doesn't trust us. In order to make it here, you either are a robotic person or you have people to help you cope." He flipped a page in his book about the human mind, "She is neither and has no one."

Thor frowned. His brother's words were harsh but he knew there was truth to his words, "Hmm... perhaps we could befriend her. I know you have no friends here, aside from me, due to your behaviors." He gave him a look as the twenty-year old rolled his eyes at his sibling, going back to reading as the blonde continued, "And the fact that you're a recluse, it doesn't help that much at all for your social life; but, I'm sure that you and her could be friends."

Thor sat his weight on the floor for the rest of the day as he got down on the floor as he started doing push-ups, "We'll start befriending her, together. That will be our goal, agreed?"

Loki sighed, shaking his head at the decision his brother made for him but agreed none the less, '_Maybe this girl will give some sort of entertainment that I'll like. Or, she might even annoy my dear brother instead of me if I do this with him..._' At that thought festering in his head, he chuckled and was willing to give it a shot, if only to possibly make his brother's plans backfire on him. "This should be fun," he murmured to himself, his voice barely reaching his ears as he said that; so he knew his brother wouldn't have heard him.

****X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~****

**Please review and give contructional critiscim**


	2. Chapter 2

**littlemissassissin, your Oc is introduced here~**

**If you only want to bash, then why are you reading? And if you like it, keep reading~**

****X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~****

After walking around for a good... I pulled my phone out to check the time, '**3:30 PM _Friday, October__ 4th_**' I raised an eyebrow, at the time. Thirty minutes to get out of the school wasn't a good amount. Not if there was ever going to be a fire or something. '_I'm gonna have to improve on that... I won't be caught in the fire if this school ever goes up in flames._' Looking around the courtyard, I headed for the only tree there was in the school. It bothered me how little nature this school had compared to other schools, even the higher class schools had a good amount of plants.

It seemed this wasn't a priority with Shield, '_Rather odd but as long as I had the one tree I'll be good I suppose'_. Sitting down in the grass, my headphones in and playing **5150** by _Dierks Bentley_, I started to text my friends that would have the weekend off. Humming along to the song, swaying slightly to the beat of the music, I started to write a different poem. This one about the love I get and give to my friends, but also the annoyingly stubbornness I recieve from them as well; I was writing about everything my friends helped me experience that they could help with.

Rereading over the page-length poem, I felt my phone vibrate on my stomach, signalling I got a text. Grabbing it, I accepted it and started to read it:

'[_Hey girly~ How's the highly prestigious school treating you on your first__ day?_] **Sent at 3:31 pm**'

I chuckled at the nickname but shrugged, replying back quietly as the song continued to play:

'[_It's fine, I got a dorm room that I'm sharing with two people. They seem relatively harmless to me, although one of them is a little irritating but hey, what can ya do with 'em, right? How about you? Anything happen today at school?_]** Sent at 3:32 pm**'  
><span>

After sending that, I started to write some more on my poem about friends. Making it into a mini story with four pages, eight if you go back and forth, when I didn't feel the warmth of the sun on me as someone's shadow engulfed me. Looking up, I raised an eyebrow at the guy standing in front of me now. He seemed like he was trying to talk so I pulled out my headphones and paused my music, **Bottoms Up** by _Brantley Gilbert_, "Yes?"

"Uhm... you're in my, uh, my spot..." he scratched his head, looking away sheepishly as he scuffed his shoe on the ground. He was wearing a worn out purple button up with grey slacks, his sleeves rolled up just above his elbows; and with his glasses, he looked like a teacher, if it hadn't been for all the homework he had under his arm and the shoulder bag holding the students of Shield logo on the flap.

I found it odd that he was getting tense from all of this, but I wasn't in the mood to fight; standing up, I collected my things and climbed up the tree to a lowish branch, "Better?" The guy gave me an odd look, but thanked me all the same as he sat down where I had been moments before. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I took it out to find I had unknowingly ignored five messages from her.

'[_Well, today was okay, just fairly boring I suppose; might've been more fun if you were still here~_]** Sent at 3:34 pm**'

'[_OH! There's a party tonight with the guys and girls of our group~ Want me to come pick you up?_] **Sent at 3:39 pm**'

'[_Dude? Hello? You there? You never ignore my invites to parties_] **Sent at 4:44 pm**'

'[_Pick your phone up. Answer your phone. Do as I saaaayyyyy~~..._] **Sent at 4:50 pm**'

'[_DUDE! Seriously!? Pick this damn phone up before I start spurming you with messages!_] **Sent at 5:00 pm**'

I stopped and stared at the latest message, knowing what she meant and assuming auto-correct had something to do with the misspelling, I started to type back to her before her image appeared on my phone with the options of either 'ACCEPT' or 'DECLINE' on either side below it. I tapped the green button and held the phone up to my ear, "Yeah-" I was cut off by the embarrassed voice of my long time friend, she sounded like she was gonna die. '_Probably just read her latest message to_ _me_.'

"Oh man! I'm _so_ sorry! I didn't mean too! I didn't _mean _to send that! I was meaning _spamming_ you, not what my damn phone sent; honest! Honest I say-" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, she stopped mid-sentence at hearing my laughter and soon her embarrassment turned into irritation as she snapped. "SHUT UP! That was NOT funny, dude! That was embarrassing especially since my _mother_ saw that I wrote that, you have no idea." She hissed the last bit towards me, again earning a chuckle at her behavior. Taking in a breath, she continued, "_Any~ways~~ _I was wondering if you needed a ride to the party tonight. Do you? Or do you wanna play goody-goody and stay at the school waiting for_ homework~_?"

"Ava, you know me, it's friday and I'm ready to go to a bonfire, come pick me up okay? I'll text you the address~" She said goodbye and I brought up my texting section on my phone. Humming softly as I texted the address to her, I heard the guy below me chuckle. Looking down at him as I was sending, I asked him what was funny.

He looked up, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry, I wasn't meaning to eavesdrop but I couldn't help but to overhear, you're going to a party right?" I nodded at his question. "With alcohol and drugs?" I shrugged at his question.

"Maybe, it depends on which friends of mine make the majority. I don't really drink or do drugs, so I'm probably gonna bye snacks at a gas station or something, why do you ask?"

He chuckled, shaking his head, "To put it simply, if Principal Fury catches wind of the party and any of his students attend it, you'll get in serious trouble." I raised an eyebrow at that, finding it odd how he was warning me to not go. "I'm just giving you a few tips to watch out for in this game of chess, you want to make sure you're not too obvious like you've been recently."

"I appreciate the tips, and I ain't trying to sound mean or rude or anything, but why are you giving me tips? Usually the new girl has to find out for herself how tough the rules are on her own, right?" I found it odd, at my old school that's how it was and it also depended on your relations with adults wherever you've been to. That really determined whether you'd be a trouble child or teachers' pet, I was neither since I could easily fake out people into thinking I was a completely different person, though that is for another day to tell that story of mine.

Back to the matter at hand, I continued to watch the guy curiously; he wasn't like the other students that I've met, he seemed more human compared to them, "Well... I guess because we don't really get that many new students here, not a month or so into the school year anyways. And you don't seem like the type to do stupid stunts." I smiled lightly at that, laughing softly which earned me a weary look from the brunette boy. Looking back at him, I responded, "I'm not laughing at you, I promise, I was just laughing at the fact that you're the very second student ever to say that; thank you...? What is your name?"

"Oh! I'm Bruce, Bruce Banner; sorry, I bet that was weird being given advice from someone you don't know, huh?" He scratched the back of his head, sighing to himself.

I smiled back at him, jumping from the branch to the ground and held out my hand for him to shake, "It's nice to meet you Bruce Banner, and I believe the soundest advice can come from strangers. Hopefully we can meet again, huh?" A car honked from the parking lot, causing me to look over and the sight of my friend hanging out of the passenger window met my gaze. The short auburn haired female called out to me. "Get over here! We're gonna be LATE IF YOU DON'T HURRY IT UP!"

Chuckling softly at her exaggerations, I looked back at Bruce with a calm smile on my face, "Well, it was nice to meet you Bruce, I look forward to the next time we talk. Have a good day~" I collected my things from the branch, listening to my music again as I ran to my friends' jeep and climbed into the back of the vehicle. Our friend Charlie was at the wheel and he laughed, before flooring it out of the school's parking lot.

* * *

><p>All that the other students heard while the beat up, dirty jeep sped out of the lot was an angry girl yelling and threatening the driver.<p>

Bruce raised an eyebrow, the new girl was... interesting, a little odd for this school to recruit, but interesting all the same. He sighed, going back to his trigonometry homework. Though as he continued with the questions with little effort, his mind kept going back to how the girl had acknowledged him, holding conversation and not taking his advice with irritation.

As he continued to ponder the scenario in his head, he realized when they were giving their names though that she hadn't given him hers. He frowned, pondering over that as he spotted his friend walking, "Hey Steve, how've you been?" The tall blonde sighed as he sat down beside him. He was closely built like the star athlete, Thor, was. But had more of a fair complexion than a tanned one and his hair was lighter while swept to the side in an older, more forties' fashion than wild. "I've been better Bruce, that Stark fella keeps getting on my nerves with his narcissistic attitude; he doesn't stop talking when he knows it'd be in his best interest to shut up."

Bruce chuckled at his dorm-mate's problem, "So, the usual then?"

He got a tired chuckle from the younger teen, "Anyways, how's your day been?" Steve got his sketch book out, he didn't have any sort of homework, not even for drawing class, though he could always be seen with his nose in his sketchbook. Whether it be of an older couple on a park bench, or a boy throwing a frisbee; maybe even of an old troop of the military. He did a lot of those, but it was because that was always his dream, to be apart of the military and serve his country.

He just found it odd how someone could be so for the military without actually having any ties to it, that he knew of at least. As he was thinking over his friend's hobby/obsession, but shook his head at the thoughts of them as before answering his question, "All around, decent. Not a single break down today and talked with someone that didn't really treat me like I was a science experiment ready to blow up at any given moment." Bruce chuckled as Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? Who was it?" This caught Steve's' interest because aside from him, everyone treated him badly here; he had a girlfriend that, bless her heart, was able to handle him when he was the 'Other Guy'; commonly the only one able to pull him out of that state.

"It was the new girl, didn't catch her name, but we talked a little and I don't think she knows exactly who I am."

"Well, it's good to make another friend, right?" Steve looked at his brunette friend just as his phone went off signalling he had to get to his next class. Standing up, Bruce looked down at Steve, "Maybe, anyways, I'll see you back at the dorm later tonight if I'm not in the lab. See ya Steve."

"Bye Bruce," his friend waved at him as he watched him leave before going back to drawing. He wanted to ask who the girl was that he had been talking to before she left in the crazy jeep, Steve found it curious that she had been so comfortable around him. Most likely she didn't know of his condition, unlike the school's' population thanks to a certain billionaire heir and his abilities with electronics. Steve sighed, starting a basic sketch of the school building courtyard, thinking over how this new girl would fit in at the school.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of miles between us and the school, I was relaxed again; smiling genuinely as I watched my friends argue over music while I changed the station stealthily. When they realized what music was playing, <strong>Bartender<strong> by _Lady Antebellum_, they groaned and looked at me. Charlie looked over at me, showing off his puppy dog eyes, "Do we _really_ have to listen to this? You know it's not the best for either of us!" And for once Ana agreed with her brother, quickly nodding in agreement with him as she turned to look back at me as well with her own power of puppy dog eyes.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head at their actions of childishness, "I ain't changing it, got it? You two were arguing and you both know the rules when I'm in the car, right?" The mumbled a begrudging '_yes_' as they turned back around in their seats to stare ahead, Ana acting like a three year old as she crossed her arms and glared at the dashboard, grumbling to herself; Charlie rested his head in his head, glaring at the road ahead as he mumbled incoherent curses at me.

I didn't mind, it was okay that they were irritated with me about the music selection. Soon they'd get into the groove of it and be partying to it anyways so it wasn't a big problem for me as I soon was looking out my window to the city-scape passing by, finding it odd and strange how it was all so different compared to my family life growing up. I sighed softly, shaking my head, '_Gotta get used to the school... too bad that it's just too much like a prison, I wonder why the school's like that. I mean, it's not like kids will rebel if there is or not; well, I'd hope not anyways. But the school's still weird as all hell_.'

"... hey? You okay back there?" I looked at Ana, frowning as she gave me a concerned look. "Hmm?"

"I was talking to you about what happened today in school, but when you didn't respond to even Charlie's laughter, I noticed you were deep in thought about something. You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, just thinking about my school is all," I supplied, shrugging at her questioning look. "I just find it odd how... adult-like the student body is at my new school's all, nothing major."

Charlie looked in the rear view mirror at me, raising an eyebrow, "You sure? You don't spend that deep of thought on something if it wasn't major, right?" He turned his blinker on, pulling into a gas station and up to Pump **8**; turning the engine off once he was parked. "Alright, all out who's getting snacks, beverages, and needs to take a piss; we'll be here till my tank's full." He swiped his credit card, and started filling his car up.

Ana lead me into the gas station, heading straight for the candy aisle, "Ana, you know you really need to cut down on sugar intake, right?" I looked at some bagged candy corn and some sweddish fish, looking at limit on cash. '_I'm gonna have to find a new job closer to my school, cause I **know** that I'm gonna burn this cash off if I'm able too_.' Ana stuck her tongue out in my direction, giving me a face as she had her hands full of snickers and milky-ways and a lot of other sweetened delicacies, "Is a girl no longer allowed to binge on junk anymore?"

I grabbed a water for me, just in case seeing as how Charlie was driving us and we both knew that he only went to parties if a combination of four things were there: Alcohol, drugs, fire, and the possibility of getting laid. Shaking my head at what could happen at the party, Bruce's words started replaying in her head. '_I'll be fine, if anyone tries anything with me or to give me anything, I can just walk back. Sure Ana will be mad at me for leaving without letting her know, or not bringing her with me, but she knows that if she doesn't want to go and I do, I will leave her there; it'd be her fault if she's caught by the police_.'

Grabbing a freeze for Ana, which she thanked me greatly for, she paid for her supplies separately from mine, of which _I_ was grateful for. Her total came to _just_ over forty dollars, she didn't blink an eye as she paid for it down to the last cent; I can't say the same for the cashiers who stared at her, opened mouth as Ana took her bags of candy and skipped out with her extra large freeze.

I chuckled softly at their reactions, shaking my head at them as the older woman snapped out of her shock and rung me up, "Sorry, but I've never seen someone by so much candy and not worry about the cost! Is she always like that?" I smiled lightly, shrugging at her as I paid for my items easily.

"She usually buys twice that much, but she works it off so it's nothing to worry about," I told her reassuringly before walking away towards the door. "Have a good day~"

****X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~****

****Please review and give constructive criticism~****


End file.
